


Not Like This

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sewer King two sentence fiction. The Sewer King sobbed as he viewed a deceased alligator and remembered his wish to remain with it.





	Not Like This

I never created Sewer King.

The Sewer King sobbed as he viewed a deceased alligator and remembered his wish to remain with it. ''Not like this.''

THE END


End file.
